True Love Waits
by Los Latidos de Reckoner
Summary: El verdadero amor vive en recuerdos, en artefactos simples, como luces de colores y olores peculiares. Y el verdadero amor espera, en la vida y en la muerte.


**DISCLAIMER**

Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son en su totalidad y plenitud de J. K. Rowling

Inspirado en la canción de Radiohead, True Love Waits, de quienes también tome prestado el título.

* * *

 **True Love Waits**

"Yo no podría vivir sin ti"

Dos años, y el ardor de las palabras aun le desgarraba la garganta. Tenía los ojos hundidos, y las manos sudorosas, la ventana de la habitación seguía entreabierta, la puerta cerrada y con cerrojo, obscuridad absoluta solo fundida por una lámpara en miniatura de luz, casualmente, verde.

Albus cerraba los ojos, y todo retrocedía; su cabello se volvía más corto, su piel adquiría levemente tono, y el color en su mirada asimilaba la candela esmeralda de su habitación, brillando con determinación entre una obscuridad honda.

Scorpius estaba tumbado a su lado, admirando el verde vasto que bosquejaba de sus ojos, como luciérnagas en el cielo nocturno, fluorescentes y luminosas luces verdes.

"Es inevitable" susurró Scorpius, Albus todavía podía oír el hueco en sus palabras, el tintineo que se quebraba, la saliva que tragó para no llorar.

No quería abrir los ojos todavía, quería quedarse en el recuerdo de dos años atrás, que lo hería y lo sanaba, lo revivía y lo mataba.

Albus estaba con Scorpius, tocando su mano que helaba, admirando sus ojos grises, tristes y asustados. Recordándole que todo iba estar bien, recordándose que todo iba estar bien, pidiéndole que no tuviera miedo, pidiéndose no tener miedo.

Los sollozos de Scorpius se habían vuelto un eco en su habitación. En su mente, en su realidad.

"Hay tantas cosas que siempre quise decir, existen muchas formas de hablar de sentimientos, de expresar deseos, de decir te amo, pero yo siempre me quedé mudo, desecado, sin una sola palabra. Quise muchas veces transmitirte mis sentimientos, plasmarlos, explicártelos, confesártelos, pero no pude. No fui valiente, no fui inteligente, fui yo, el mismo de siempre. El orgulloso, el impulsivo, el temeroso, el fracasado Albus Potter"

Scorpius se giró, su mano se entrecerró a la de él, cerró los ojos para que no se le notaran las lágrimas, que se notaban demasiado.

"Yo tampoco tuve el valor de decirlo antes"

Albus, dos años atrás, sintió su corazón desatarse, su cuerpo entero palpitar. Miró a su mejor amigo, enfermo, moribundo, con la vida terminándose, y sus palabras se volvieron instinto.

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Y todo se transformó. Se adhirió, todo tuvo sentido por un segundo. Sus labios tocándose, sus manos entrelazadas, sus deseos ocultos saltando a la luz. Dos almas enamoradas, y heridas, fortaleciéndose. Dos mortales, volviéndose el uno al otro, invencibles.

Albus forzó sus ojos. Esa noche dos años atrás, se había vuelto el mejor y más triste episodio de su vida. La primera vez que tuvo sentido, que valió la pena, que fue perfecto. La última vez que tuvo sentido, que valió la pena, que fue perfecto.

La única noche que el verdadero amor por fin, dejo de esperarse, y se confesó.

"No te vayas, por favor"

Otro ardor en la garganta. Un ardor ya asimilado, las palabras que más le había repetido desde esa noche al amor de su vida, al único, al primero, y al último.

"Sólo no te vayas, no te vayas"

La piel de Scorpius perdió su poco color, su cuerpo se volvió enjuto, su rostro se hizo escuálido. Scorpius perdía su vida, Albus también.

"No te vayas" volvía a decirle, abrazándose de sus manos, blancas y consumidas. Scorpius luchaba, pero no podría ganar jamás.

Albus estaba en su cama, dos años después, sus manos se habían cerrado, aferrándose a las manos ahora fantasmales de Scorpius.

"No te vayas, Scorpius" logró decir, dos años después, mirando la figura enclenque del amor de su vida convertida en un espíritu.

Un espíritu sin voz, sin expresión, uno que sólo flotaba para las candelas hundidas de luz verde. Sólo en Albus.

Quizá podría ser locura, paranoia, obsesión, era lo que su familia devastada creía, pero estaba ahí, en la habitación, tal y como lo había sido hacía dos años. Con la ventana entreabierta, para que entrará el sonido del viento que relajaba a Scorpius. Con la puerta cerrada con cerrojo, para evitar interrupciones que molestaban a Albus. Con la obscuridad interrumpida por una pequeña luz, por su mutuo temor a deshacerse entre la obscuridad.

Albus se mordía el labio inferior, regresando a la realidad, a la realidad donde su mejor amigo, su único amigo, su primer amor, su único amor, ya no estaba. Estaba sólo algo que no podría ser más que un fantasma. Una proyección irreal de lo que fue, un reflejo cansado, mudo, ciego, deshecho de lo que fue, Scorpius Malfoy.

Era todo lo que quedaba, un recuerdo muerto, tenue, vacío. Era todo lo que a Albus le quedaba, algo que sólo él podía ver, y sólo a él podía lastimar.

"Sigue aquí, él no se fue" decía intentando que le creyeran, intentando creerse.

Su familia habían intentado ayudarlo, pero todo era en vano. La habitación permanecía igual a esa noche de hacía dos años, Albus permanecía igual, ahogando el futuro, sin vivir, sin avanzar, sin digerir, sin procesar. Intentando dejar todo como Scorpius lo había dejado.

"Albus, tienes que ver la realidad" No, No, No.

No estás viviendo, sólo estas matando tiempo. Esperando por un amor que jamás volverá.

Las manos fantasmales de Scorpius eran etéreas e ilusorias, no tenían tacto ni color. Pero Albus se aferraba a ellas como si pudieran escaparse de él, o como si con aquello no pudieran hacerlo en realidad.

"Tienes que derribar ese muro, Albus" Harry Potter con un agujero de impotencia en el pecho.

"Tienes que salir adelante" Ginny Potter al borde de un ataque nervioso.

"Él no se ha ido, está en mi habitación, esperándome" Albus Potter aparentando sin creer que cree.

Esa noche era especial, el viento traspasaba la ventana, dejando una canción relajante que le recordaba a Scorpius. La candela de color verde brillaba iluminando toda la habitación. Albus seguía fantaseando, seguía en el pasado, con obstinación que rozaba la obsesión. Otro año, que seguiría a otro y a otro, su cuerpo envejecía, el mundo cambiaba, giraba, los minutos se morían, y nacían nuevos, pero para Albus todo estaría parado por siempre, todo se quedaría en un día de hacía ahora tres años, o cuatro, o ¿Cuántos?

El fantasma de Scorpius no se movía, miraba al vacío con sus cuencas vacías. Albus lo observaba nadar sin hablar, sin pensar.

Y entonces, algo cambió, algo interfirió, algo desato todo lo demás. El mundo se movió por un segundo, la ilusión de Scorpius desapareció, el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió. Albus se estremeció en su cama, buscando al intruso de su irrealidad real.

Pálido, rubio, delgado, de ojos grises.

"¿Scorpius, eres tú?" su voz sonó ansiosa, desesperada, ilusionada.

Tenía que ser él.

Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, sus ojos tampoco centellaban más. Se había vuelto enclenque, y viejo. Como un muerto en vida, viviendo por la obligación de lo que la vida le planteaba, y muriendo por lo que la muerte le había arrebatado.

"Scorpius" repitió Albus mirando al fiambre de Draco Malfoy. "Scorpius"

Draco no dijo nada, sólo traspaso la habitación y tocó las manos heladas de Albus Potter.

"Lo siento Scorpius, lo siento, debí hacer algo, debí haberte salvado, debí haber sido más fuerte"

Con la mirada tumbada, Draco observaba las manos de Albus Potter aferrarse a las suyas.

"Pero no te vayas, no puedo vivir sin ti"

"Albus" la voz de Draco sonó ronca, tintineante, tragando saliva.

"No te vayas Scorpius"

"Albus"

"Scor…"

"Déjalo ir, Albus"

"Pero Scorpius…"

"Albus, tienes que dejarlo ir"

La mirada de Albus se turbio, sintió todo volverse borroso, y entonces lagrimas pesadas le rozaron las mejillas.

"No puedo"

"Tienes qué...tenemos qué"

La figura fantasmal de Scorpius reapareció, observando perdidamente a su padre, y al amor de su vida, llorar, afligidos, despedazados. Aferrándose a mantenerlo ahí, sin vida, sin descanso.

"Es hora de dejarlo ir, Albus, por favor"

Albus se enfocó en él, que flotaba a su alrededor, esperando por algo, sin saber qué, o sin entender qué.

"Scorpius, yo, lo siento, no sé decir adiós. Yo te necesito en mi vida, y definitivamente no puedo vivir sin ti…"

"El verdadero amor espera por siempre" susurró la voz del fantasma, que por primera vez desde la muerte de Scorpius Malfoy había expresado palabras. "Te estaré esperando Albus"

Albus no supo si Draco podía escuchar o ver al fantasma de su hijo, pero no quiso razonarlo en realidad, sólo quiso grabar ese momento por siempre, y para siempre dentro de él.

"Y te encontraré… Scorpius"


End file.
